When Harry Potter Meets Twilight
by o0charlee0o
Summary: My first fic! Harry misses Ginny and stows away to the worldwide tour Hogwarts offers. McGonagall discover him in Ginny's hotel room when they reach Forks, Washington. He and Ginny are kicked off the trip and they meet Bella and Edward from Twilight by SM
1. Harry's Longing

**Disclaimer: I don't own own _Harry Potter_or the fact that Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen are both played by Robert Pattinson. (LOL)**

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. After Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts – being free of Voldemort's fragment of a soul – he becomes a stowaway on the worldwide tour Hogwarts offers for graduating seventh-years, still looking for adventure. The trip stops in Forks, Washington, but when the tour stops there, he is discovered by the guides. He is forced to stay behind and is left with no other choice – he must pretend to be a Muggle and enroll in the local high school. There he meets Bella, who decides to show him around. This is before the epilogue to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but before New Moon.**

**((And for those of you who've talked to me, you know I've been on a while, and I've decided that I'm taking on full-time participation.))**

* * *

In The Three Broomsticks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat silently. Hermione, curled up in Ron's lap was reading and muttering incantations under her breath, but Ron and Harry were oblivious to this.

"This is so boring, haven't we got anything better to do? Can't we wander around Hogsmeade, or something?" Ron complained.

"You can go have a poke around, but I don't feel like stepping outside. Sorry Ron," Harry replied monotonously. He was too absorbed with the fact that he and Ginny were only miles apart, but he could do nothing to see her. Bursting inside Hogwarts just to see her was, as Hermione had described it, "a very reckless thing to do".

But Harry didn't care about what was reckless; he only cared about seeing her again. He moped that he had no one to write to; he couldn't write to anyone at all because Hedwig had died, and he was so struck by her death, that he couldn't bring himself to buy a new owl.

Harry thought of breaking into Hogwarts using one of the passages, but what were the chances of Ginny passing by? He wondered when the school's next free day into Hogsmeade was. He concluded it would be about a month, a long time from now, seeing it was only September 13.

"Oh, if you two are so bored, why don't you look over and practice all that we missed last year!" Hermione scolded them, still muttering her incantations.

"Blimey, you'd think that we'd get a break from school, when technically we've _dropped out_ and we're past seventh year, Hermione," retorted Ron.

"No, I kind of miss school…" Harry said, but in truth, he was only missing Ginny. "I wonder what they're doing up at the castle."

"You're thinking about Ginny, aren't you?"

The cuddling couple stared at him awaiting his response.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off, "Well, what do you expect, Ron? Harry's in love with Ginny, and I'm sure someday we'd all become in-laws. He obviously misses her, and worries about what other boys she's getting into, and he's probably worried that someone would hurt her. He might doubt that Ginny will remember him, and on top of all that, he feels bad about being even here in Hogsmeade, because he's only miles from the school, and yet he can't go up there to see her. Plus, I think he gets jealous when he sees us cuddle, because he is denied that opportunity with Ginny," she said with an all-knowing tone, not bothering to get off of Ron's lap.

Harry grinned, "It's been a long time since you've talked like that, Hermione. By the way, do you happen to be some sort of mind reader?"

Hermione only beamed.

Ron gaped at the two of them, "Bloody hell mate, how do you feel all that at once?"

"I'm sure I've mentioned this before, but other people, unlike you, have a larger emotional range than the size of a teaspoon."

At that, the three started laughing, just as they had years ago, back in the Gryffindor common room.

"But surely," Ron started, "you'd get over her? I mean, she's just a girl, and adding to the fact that she's my sister kind of makes it … odd."

"Sorry, mate. I love her," Harry confessed. He wasn't all too keen about having to talk about his love life with his love's brother. "And she's not just some girl. She's special." He added in a whisper, "Don't let Hermione hear you talk about girls just being girls, she'll say that you're an animal and think that they're not female."

Luckily Hermione was too captivated by her book of spells again.

* * *

To Harry's delight, the students' first trip into Hogsmeade came quickly. He told Ron and Hermione to enjoy their day while he was taking the day to get some fresh air.

"Why in Merlin's shaggy pant-sleeves do you need to take some fresh air? We're camping out in a mountain!" he exclaimed, pointing in reference to the same cavern Sirius lived in when he was on the run with Buckbeak, but the three didn't want to think about that.

"I dunno, maybe to stretch my legs, maybe I'm hungry."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "You've been listening to the announcements in the Great Hall, have you?"

"Huh?" Ron's face fell into a look with bewilderment.

"Oh, he's going to try to find Ginny, you dolt!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Precisely," he stated.

"Don't forget to take the Invisibility Cloak," Ron reminded him.

"How could I?" he pulled the silky silver cloak over his head with a flourish, and began the long descent into Hogsmeade.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was horrible. I have much better ideas, but I just wanted to finish what I started first. I'm only writing one fic at a time, but my next fic is for Twilight. Please review and I don't mind if you flame. But please, just review!**


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because JK Rowling owns that, and I don't own Twilight, because Stephenie Meyer owns that, nor do I own the connection between Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen, because Robert Pattinson owns that.**

**But, I do own this fanfic, and that's because I wrote that, but everything's just borrowed… I'm just twisting it all together…And I do own the term Flavored Wandsickles…but I think that's all.**

**A/N: I'm getting really excited, but sometimes I'm just lazy, so I'm warning you forthwith that I may have a tendency to not be active as a fanfic writer.**

* * *

Harry strode at a quick pace down the mountain, eager to see Ginny. He had to prevent himself from running, but he did not want to present himself to Ginny sweat-stained and looking like he was sick – he wanted this day to be special.

With each step closer to Hogsmeade that he took, his heart lurched. Once he reached Hogsmeade, which was bustling with tons of Hogwarts students, he passed through the crowds, not even caring if he stumbled or bumped into anyone. He was too excited to care, and he doubted that in all the ruckus that anyone would notice.

In due time, he spotted the famous Weasley red hair bobbing towards Honeydukes. He smiled inwardly, knowing she was going to buy some of her favorite Flavored Wandsickles due to the extreme hot heat. Ginny wandered amongst the crowds with Luna and with Collin Creevey closely following her. **(A/N: I forgot whether he died or not, but he's in here, and he's not important, anyway.) **

The monster within Harry roared with anger at the sight of him. He was filled with envy that Collin Creevey was able to gaze at Ginny like he did now, while Ginny acknowledged his presence. The beast within him, however, calmed down when Ginny darted away, trying to ignore him, and quickly, Harry followed.

He ambushed her from behind, and pulled her to him, grabbing her waist. She screamed, and all everyone saw was an unknown force pulling Ginny about. Most people thought that she was hexed or something of the sort, but Luna gazed at the sight with a twinkle in her eye, as she seemingly knew what was happening.

Harry didn't care that he had an audience. He held Ginny still to dismiss their attention.

"Hello? Who's doing this? Let me go!" Ginny snarled.

"Ginny, aren't you glad to see me?" Harry whispered into her ear.

"Hang on, I know that voice," she turned to face who was holding her, but ended up looking through thin air. "There's only one person I know that could possibly be doing this to me." She relaxed into Harry's hold and followed his arms to his shoulders, tracing his torso, and finally pulling him into an embrace. "I missed you, Harry," she mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too," was his only reply.

Luna spoke, snapping the reunited couple out of their reverie, "I'll just go someplace else, and let you two catch up. I suggest you don't go to Madame Puddifoot's tea house. Their little cupids attract Wrackspurts."

Harry smiled, thinking about what they would talk about once Luna left.

"No that's not necessary, Luna. We're just going to go to the Hog's Head, right Harry?"

Harry's smile wiped off his face. At least he was still with Ginny. He thanked the gods that he was invisible to them both. Finally he responded, "Sure we can go."

Luna smiled.

The Hog's Head, as usual, was empty except for a few adults occupying some of the booths. The three settled themselves in one as well. They chose the dark corner, far from the window, where Harry couldn't be seen.

"Hello, Aberforth," Ginny smiled at the bartender. "Look who came with us," she motioned to the seat next to her, which a visible Harry now occupied.

A smile came across the old man's face. "Three butterbeers, then, I take it?"

"Yes please," Ginny said. It was then that she finally faced Harry, looking at him directly for the first time. It seemed to Harry, that it had been ages since she was last in her arms – a time that was only a few minutes ago.

"So, what's happened to you, Ron, and Hermione?"

"Nothing, we've just been hiding a bit. It seems that we have stalkers. But thankfully the Ministry's backing down. Reporters used to follow us everywhere, and Rita Skeeter, with her being an Animagus was the hardest to shake off.

She's trying to make another one of her bibliographies, and this time it's about us. I'm just glad that she lay off about me and Hermione, because Ron yelled at her 'She's with me, and Harry's going with my sister.' That was when she wrote –"

"About you being some player and how you and Ron were mortal enemies because you were dating me, and Ron being overprotective, as he not is, tried stopping you, and that ruined the friendship. Yeah, I saw the article," Ginny interrupted.

"I have to admit, it was pretty funny that Ronald would try to stop this, because out of all the people in the world, Harry had been the only one that he approved of," Luna spoke.

Then, three butterbeers were slid onto their table in surprisingly clean glasses. "You're lucky, kids," the bartender addressed them, "I play favorites." and he flashed a toothy grin at the three.

"Cheers," the three said, and their glasses met and chimed in the air.

"So what's going on at school?" Harry asked.

Ginny beamed. "Guess what? I've been made Head Girl, and so has Luna."

"That's great! Who's Gryffindor's Head Boy?"

"McLaggen," Ginny scowled.

"I feel sorry for you," and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

He looked toward Luna, who had pulled _The Quibbler _and started reading it in her upside-down fashion. "Don't mind me, I did tell you that it would be pointless bringing me, though."

"No you didn't," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

They laughed.

* * *

The perfect day was coming to an end, and Harry only looked forward to the next Hogsmeade trip. Luna wandered off by herself, mumbling about them needing to continue doing whatever they needed to be doing, and not minding her, and she'd just be on her way. She disappeared through the crowds, and left Harry and Ginny to themselves.

The two sat down on a bench along the street, watching the sun sink down the horizon and disappearing behind the mountains.

"It's time to go," Ginny said a little disappointed, "I don't know when the next trip is. How did you find out though?"

"I know things," Harry smiled, "You should go, before Filch or someone else has to fetch you down here. You'll get detention or something and be banned from trips for the rest of the year. I don't want that happening."

"Okay," Ginny whispered, as she leaned in to kiss him, her arms finding their way around his neck, pulling them closer. Harry pulled her gently by the waist, and he closed the distance between them, savoring the feel of her lips upon his, and Ginny broke away, "I really should go now."

"Yeah."

"Till next time, then?"

"Of course."

"Bye, Ginny. I love you."

Ginny blushed crimson, her face matching her hair. "I love you too, Harry. Bye."

Harry watched her small figure turn round the corner, and then she was gone. Smiling to himself as he pulled on his cloak and turned back towards camp in the mountains, feeling incredibly light-hearted.

* * *

"Wipe that smile off your face," Ron said, looking disgusted when Harry entered the cavern. "Sorry mate, but it's creeping me out."

"Ron," Hermioned hissed, "Be sensitive."

"Well? How'd it go?" Ron asked.

Hermione muttered something about Ron's comment not being what she meant.

"It went well. We actually got clean cups from the Hog's Head. Aberforth said he played favorites," he recalled the day's events.

"Bloody hell, I never thought those could be cleaned."

"Ginny's been made Head Girl, because you two left. And blimey, so has Luna."

"Bloody hell, I think McGonagall's playing favorites."

"Not really, McLaggen made it as Head Boy."

"Forget what I said then."

Hermione spoke up from her corner of the floor, "So Harry, how do you feel? What did you do?"

"Oh please, Hermione, like you care about that stuff. It's not like he cares about what we do? Why should you ask?"

With Ron's comment, Hermione blushed crimson, and Harry stared blankly at the couple now cuddling on the floor.

Ron, who was now stroking his girlfriend's neck looked up at him, "What? All we do is cuddle."

Harry ignored everything going through his mind about Ron and Hermione and focused his thoughts back on Ginny. "Well, of course, I was happy, but Collin Creevey was following her. That dolt. We talked about Quidditch and watched the sunset together. And then she had to go."

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's, bloody well it. It's like Ron said, you don't tell me details, and I don't tell you." Harry responded, annoyed that Hermione was trying to get into something so un-Hermione-like. Girly gossip wasn't his thing.

"Ok," Hermione said, feeling hurt.

Ron glared at Harry, and hugged her gently, kissing her cheeks, trying to calm her down.

And all Harry could think about was when he'd be able to see Ginny again.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, there's a bit of fluff in here, so don't mind it. I'm trying to build up the story, so I'm sorry that you have to wait for the actual thing. But, I'm hoping that you like it so far.** **Please R&R!**


	3. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight, or the connection between Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen. I do, however, own this fanfic, which I wrote from borrowed materials listed above.**

**A/N: Dang, it's so addicting. So far I've got like, one review, two faves, and one alert to this story, plus over 100 hits. Thank you so much!! I'm working hard to really make this story interesting, because I haven't gotten a lot of the story so far. It's a work in progress. So here's chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harry pulled on his cloak and climbed up the grounds to the castle. He lurked in the shadows of the main hall again, wondering when Peeves would show up and blow his cover. Luckily, the annoying poltergeist did not come. If only he had some Felix right now, then he could be sure. It was dinner at Hogwarts, and currently Professor McGonagall was clearing her throat to make an announcement.

"Ahem. Excuse me students, I have an announcement. The new Hogsmeade schedules have been posted up in the Gryffindor common rooms, trips will be going to Hogsmeade every other week."

"Blimey, since the last battle, everyone's been much more relaxed," he thought, he felt his chest swell up with pride. Nonetheless, Harry's heart lurched. He'd be able to see Ginny every other week!

McGonagall cleared her throat again, "Also, I'd like to announce to the seventh years that before the end of term, please sign up for the worldwide tour at the end of the year, that is, if you'd like. Come see your Heads of House to sign."

Harry's brow furrowed. He'd forgotten about that trip. It was the one Dumbledore couldn't go to, supposedly, due to his sister, Ariana. He heard the familiar buzzing of students whispering excitedly, talking about the trip.

"That would be all," Professor McGonagall concluded.

With today's announcements, Harry exited the corridor and walked towards Hogsmeade. He stopped at the edge of the little village and Disapparated into the night. He rematerialized with a faint _pop_ in the cavern.

"Ron, Hermione – wake up!" he said as he shoved the sleeping couple around. They did not stir. "Guess I'll do it the easy way." He pulled out his wand and thought _Levicorpus_ and the two sleeping figures were suspended in mid-air by their ankles and woke with a start.

"Hn, what was that for?" Ron complained groggily.

"Never mind that, Harry's obviously got something to tell us, and he had to wake us up to do that. But why you used the Prince's spells, I don't know," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you used _Muffliato_ all last year, and you don't approve of _Levicorpus_?" The second Ron spoke the word, Harry dangled from mid-air by his ankle as well.

Ron's ears turned red, "Sorry about that, mate."

"Perfect, now that we're all awake, why don't you tell us whatever it is that you wanted to tell us," Hermione chimed in, "Just get us down from here!"

The three pointed their wands at each other and thought _Liberacorpus_. Together, they fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Ow, someone's foot was rammed up my –"

"That's nice, Ron," Hermione snapped. "I don't want to hear about it."

Harry chuckled at their love/hate relationship. It was nice, but he knew that they loved each other immensely. "Just like me and Ginny…" he though.

"So, Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry grinned.

"Nothing?" Ron repeated incredulously. "Then why in the sane heck did you wake us up and suspended us in mid-air if nothing was wrong? To think that you woke us up for nothing, and I had someone's foot rammed up –"

"That's enough Ron," Hermione chastised.

Harry roared with laughter.

"And why are you laughing, Harry? You think that's funny? I'll show you what's funny. What's funny is my hands hugging your neck – hard," Ron replied and lunged himself at Harry.

_Protego_, Ron bounced off of Harry's invisible shield.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione cried.

"Yeah I'm alright. It's his sorry butt that won't be though."

"Stop, calm down!" Hermione pleaded.

"Not until he tells us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Harry chuckled. "Something's just very good, seriously, how thick are you two?"

Hermione slapped him. "I am not thick! How could you say that!" She stormed off into her secluded corner.

"Well, I have a few pieces of information. One, Hogsmeade trips are every other week now, and I'll get to see Ginny in two weeks."

Hermione rebounded and rushed up to him, "That's great, Harry!"

"Yes, it very well is."

"Bloody hell, the world's been so much more relaxed now, since you've killed…you know, You-Know-Who…" Ron stated.

"Ron, he's dead. Just say the name. The taboo's long gone, and the Death Eaters are back in jail. Just say the name!"

"I don't have to if I don't want to. Just go on."

"Okay then. And lastly, the seventh years are starting to sign up for that world tour next year."

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been looking for tons of things to do for a while, right? Why don't we stow-away to this trip? It's not like we have anything better to do."

"He's right! It's at the end of the year, and most students are going. Harry, ask Ginny about it, and if she's going, then we'll go too." Hermione exclaimed, having a long-lost gleam in her eye.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron looked over at his girlfriend, terrified.

"It's me, you dolt. I'm Hermione Granger, Muggle-born. I used to own a cat named Crookshanks, who befriended Animagus, Sirius Black, who died three years ago by falling into the Veil of the Whispers of Death. And he was Harry's godfather."

Harry felt an odd lump at the base of his throat. He kept a poker face and said, "Okay, you are Hermione. But what happened to the person who kept to the rules a hundred percent of the time?"

"Well, you know. You two. That's what happened."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if we wanted to go, Mum and Dad always said that they'd let us. They let Bill and Charlie go. Percy was the prat that he was and was too eager to get into the Ministry. Fred and George didn't go, because they dropped out. And I didn't go because I dropped out. I suppose Ginny might want to…"

"I'll ask her," Harry assured.

* * *

Two weeks had passed incredibly slow, to Harry's distaste, but the day of the second trip came, nevertheless. Harry met her once again in front of Honeydukes. When the two met, they embraced, they hugged, and they kissed – things normal for most couples.

"I missed you," Ginny squeaked.

"I missed you too."

They strolled hand in hand and came to a stop in front of The Shrieking Shack. Together, they sat down on the steps and talked about what they had been doing for the past few weeks. Harry mostly listened to Ginny, intrigued about seventh year. He now regretted that he missed it, but it was for a good cause.

"How did you know that today was another trip?" Ginny asked.

He smiled, "Like I said – I know things. And speaking of me knowing things, are you going on the worldwide tour after this year?"

"I'd like to. I'm not sure if Mum and Dad will approve, but I'd like to."

"Ron figured that maybe we could maybe stowaway on the trip…due to lack of anything better to do."

She laughed. "He's probably just looking for a comfy bed to cuddle in with Hermione. To think that he used to reprimand me for snogging in empty corridors. I'm sure that whatever they do is much worse."

Harry leaned in, cupped her face, and kissed her at that moment. He felt jealous that Ginny was having recollections of her past boyfriends. He licked her lower lip and pleaded her to make this kiss more intimate. They embraced, deepening the kiss that lasted for more than a few moments. Finally, they broke apart, panting.

"So, you think you're going then?"

"Maybe, yeah."

"I'd pay for you, if you'd like."

"I dunno. I guess it depends, right?"

"Yeah…it depends."

The day ended too soon. I'll be back, Ginny called after him. See you in two weeks!

Harry returned to the cavern.

"Well?" The two looked at him with expectant faces.

"She said maybe, and I told her that if she really wanted to go, I'd pay for her."

"Blimey, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. She looked like she wanted to go. C'mon Ron, you know your sister – she'll be looking for the next adventure there is to life, and this is the closest thing she's got."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, she'll be going. I know she will."

* * *

**A/N: I know these first chapters are very detailed, and they don't seem important, because they aren't, actually. I'm just starting the story. It seems weird to me when people just plunge into the plot. And since I think it's weird, I'm not going to bother doing that. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

* * *


	4. Definite Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twlight, **_**'cause Stephenie Meyer owns that – or **_**Harry Potter, **_**'cause JKR owns that****–****or the connection between Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen, aka Robert Pattinson 3. **

**A/N: Yay! I got 7 review so far, and 3 alerts and 3 faves for this story, plus someone author alerted and favorited me. I'd like to thank all the reviewers, urging me to continue this story, and also all the people who fave or who subscribe, because it's the fact that people actually want to read the stories that make me want to continue. I apologize for the delay, but I have some other things to do as well. I do hope you enjoy, and I thank all the people who've read this, because of the reviews that this story has. I wish I could get a bit more. I hope I don't sound too demanding.**

* * *

Harry was content for the next few months, in fact, more than just content, he was almost truly happy. Hermione even complimented him – she said his eyes twinkled with joy whenever Ginny was back. He admitted it was nice to have her back in his arms.

Whenever Ginny was available, they always went down to Honeydukes to meet her, and sometimes Ron and Hermione came. Ron, while pleased to see his sister, didn't enjoy the acts going on between her and his best friend. They never minded though. After going to Honeydukes, the four went to the Three Broomsticks to get themselves a drink.

* * *

It was mid-December and nearing the holidays. "Oh!" Ginny said when the four walked into The Three Broomsticks, as if she had remembered something. She was staring at one of the enchanted Christmas trees in the corners. It was evergreen, with enchanted snow falling over it. Floating lights adorned the branches, zooming ever so relaxingly from here to there, while a bright star glowed on each of them. Garnished with golden, snakelike garlands, finished the tree off.

"Mum said to invite you all to the Burrow for the holidays. You know, just so we can be a family again, and for the record, those were her words, not mine," she told them, while turning a brilliant shade of red. As she moved closer to Harry, she looked up at him, "So will you?" she asked.

"There have to be some conditions, see because we can't actually go in public, or anywhere else. We're tired of signing things, and giving interviews." As if on cue, a group of third years came up to their table.

"Look, it's them! It's the Golden Trio! It's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger! They're the ones that helped destroy You-Know-Who!" a person exclaimed.

"Who's the other girl?" yet another person asked.

One boy at the very front held a piece of parchment and a quill, "Can we get your autographs?" he asked.

"It's Christmas, I suppose you can," Harry replied. The kids beamed. On the parchment he wrote _Merry Christmas to you, may you enjoy the holidays, Love Harry Potter. _The pieces of parchment were passed among the three famous ones, each taking their turn to sign it. Soon there was a line in front of the table, and once Madame Rosmerta shooed them all away she smiled to them, "Well now, you three are very good for publicity. Do you mind coming here often?"

Ron was about to nod, when Hermione stamped on his foot. He had a look on his face that was a cross of disappointment and bewilderment. He hung his head, knowing that he was showing signs of his infatuation with Rosmerta again – something that Hermione wasn't pleased with. "Ow, what was that for?" he mouthed.

Hermione only pierced him with a glare that she seemed to have imitated from Professor McGonagall. Ginny stifled a giggle.

"Uh, sorry Madame Rosmerta, not to disappoint you, but we can't. We're trying to go around incognito, and not be pestered like such."

"Oh," she looked at him with disappointment. "Maybe another time, then?"

"We'll think about it; maybe when the holidays are over, and in between the times when the students are here in Hogsmeade."

She grinned. "I'll be looking forward to more business; after what happened last year, some people stay away from The Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, right," was all that Harry could say.

She left, with Ron staring at her, earning him another stamp on the foot. "Hermione, you have got to stop doing that, you know I belong to you, and only you."

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny blinked at his statement. "Where'd that come from?"

Ron shrugged, "George offered me some magazines."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "And you think those work? No offense, Ron, but you happen to have some issues with girls.

"I do not!" Ron defended.

Harry stopped their argument, "Alright, stop. It's Christmas. Oh and Ginny, tell your mum that we'd be glad to go and visit, as long as people don't bombard us with anything."

She nodded, looking thrilled.

"Don't know about you, mate, but I'd like publicity…" Ron mumbled.

"Oh shut up, Ron, we all know you just want it for the girls and the money," Ginny chastised, "but if you want it to much, why don't you parade in front of Honeydukes yelling to everyone 'Hey look at me! I'm Ron Weasley, would you like me to sign some autographs?' Honestly, Ron, if you're not careful, you can turn into Lockhart, the jerk he was."

Ron looked livid, while the other three laughed.

* * *

The term ended, and finally, the Ron, Harry, and Hermione were packing everything in Hermione's tiny clutch bag. The turned in the cave, Apparating one thousand meters from the Burrow. The Burrow, to Harry's content had the same spells that were used at the school, so that no one could Apparate or come onto the grounds without permission – meaning that the Burrow would be devoid of bothersome fans.

"Welcome!" Mrs. Weasley strode down to meet them. "Ron, dear, get your things prepared in your room. Harry you too – share with Ron.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," he replied, knowing that he was back in one of his homes – a place where he would always be welcome.

"Hermione, Ginny's upstairs waiting. Get your things prepared, and after, I'd like the three of you to come downstairs – lunch is ready."

They nodded, and went off and prepared their rooms, while Ginny and Hermione barged into Ron and Harry's room.

"So, after the end of the year, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Mum says it's ok for me to go," Ginny said.

"Perfect. We go back to Hogsmeade, and we take watch on the school. When we see the seventh years go into Hogsmeade to take the Hogwarts Express or if they'll Apparate – whichever – then we go join them. We'll be going to Muggle areas too, and that's how we stowaway. We don't even need trunks, we can all pack our things into Hermione's little bag," Harry supplied them with the answers.

"But, mate, where will we stay?" Ron asked.

"Oh right, I didn't think about that. Well, obviously, when we go into Muggle cities we'd have to go to hotels and stuff."

"Sorry? Hotels? What are those?"

"They're like pubs or inns. It's what Muggles call them. They have rooms where you sleep and with beds. And it depends if you get a suite – cause some of them are really huge. They have these ratings, which are stars on the scale of one-through-five, and five is the highest, fanciest kinds. They are temporary homes for when people go travelling," Hermione said with her all-knowing tones.

"Other people sleep in them too?" Ginny asked, with a very disgusted look on her face.

"No, people clean them."

"You mean like…house-elves? I thought you don't approve of them, Hermione," Ron asked, still puzzled.

"No, they're called maids and attendants. They're people who work, cleaning the beds and everything, and they get paid to do so."

"Oh. So we don't have to do anything?"

"Ron, yes of course we do – we have to be courteous and make our beds and TIP them."

"Tip? You aren't making any sense. Why would we want to tip them? Does something come out of them when we do?"

"No. TIP, as in tee-eye-pee. It's like a small monetary gift to encourage them and to let them know that they did a good job."

"Oh."

"Some people live off of these tips, because they only get minimum wage – which means that they only get the smallest amount that the government permits."

"Oh. Ok."

"Where do we get our food?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron, you're such a glutton! We eat out, or sometimes in breakfast, we go downstairs and eat free meals that come with our stay. Or we can call for room service."

"What's room service?" Ginny asked.

"Room service is a service on the phone lines. You call downstairs and tell them what you want from a menu, and the prepare the food as in actually cook it, and they give it to you and serve it in your room."

"That's cool. Is that free?"

"No, you have to pay for it, and possibly TIP the delivery person," Harry said.

"Aww," Ron grumbled.

"Ok, now that we've settled that, where do we stay?"

"I'll be rooming with Luna, because I asked to, but you guys can rent a room, and I'll go there whenever I need to or want to," she looked at Harry, "and I'll tell you information, like when we leave, what our plans are and etcetera. I know that sometimes we'll go on tours and sight-see, but sometimes the supervisors are letting us have free time and even go into the Muggle areas just for the fun of it."

"Ok, sounds good. We'll sneak around, and go into Muggle places."

Just then, while they were settling their plans, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang down from the kitchen. "Ron, Harry, Hermione! I told you to come back down. Your lunches are getting cold!"

"Coming!" Ron shouted for all 3 of them.

They ran down the stairs, bumping into walls all out of their hurries – it was rude enough for them to intrude onto the Weasley family and have them take care of them, but was it was even more rude that they be late for a meal.

"Everyone else ate ahead of you, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, addressing the three.

"Oh, thanks," Harry said flatly.

They ate in silence.

* * *

Christmas came and went, and so did the second term. Harry was reluctant to leave Hogsmeade, but also remembered that without Voldemort, he wouldn't have any other adventures until death, and he wasn't going to commit suicide for self-pleasure. Wth nothing else to do, he looked forward to the trip, glad to be spending time with Ginny every opportunity that he had.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I cut this kinda short, but the main thing is that they get around the world and to Forks. I don't have anything planned out, so I'm open to any suggestions, but with them, please I'd like that the story only linger around _Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse_. Especially _Eclipse_. I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, so nothing of that. And well, I'd like to say that I'm awfully busy these days, because I have another project here on FanFiction, and I have people who are expecting me on AllPoetry, and even offline, I have two projects. Rei-Yuugasa made me sorta Beta her novel, and I have my own novel to write, so please forgive me when I don't update soon enough. I'd be very grateful. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review!!**

**(PS. I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short.)**

* * *


End file.
